


Stay Here

by mavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavin/pseuds/mavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin play video games and kisses happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ;___; I'm so self-concious about my writing, but I feel like if I don't post it I'll never get anywhere. So here is a thing I wrote in 10 minutes. My contribution to Ragehappy. Also yeah there are mistakes and stuff. Remember: Ten minutes. Thank you. Comments appreciated. Love you!

The end of another fun but tiring day in the Achievement Hunter office finally arrived. The lads and gents spent most of the day playing a game Ryan picked out on the PC. It involved a lot of shooting and running, so, of course, it took them forever to quit.

Michael turned off the glowing screen of his desktop monitor. Turning to his British friend, Gavin, he remarked, "As cool as that game was, I'm still more of an xbox fan." Gavin nodded in agreement as he started closing out windows on his screen. The redhead got out of his chair and walked over to Gavin, leaning on his shoulder and looking at the Brit's screen.

"When you finish closing out that fuckload of stuff you have on there, Gavin, you should come back to my place. We can have some bevs and play video games or something," Michael offered, nudging his friend slightly. Gavin turned his head from the screen to look up at his American pal, smiling. "That'd be great. I mean, it's not like we play video games every day for work or anything." Michael rolled his eyes and walked to the door. "So are you going to finish any time today?"

Gavin sighed and minimized the Let's Play Minecraft video he was editing. He got up and smiled at Michael. "Let's go to your place then."

\---

When they arrived, the place was unsurprisingly empty. Gavin, having been over before about a hundred times, went straight to the fridge to grab some drinks while Michael looked for a game to play. Gavin, with two drinks in his hands, plopped down on the couch beside Michael. After choosing a game about zombies that Gavin was unfamiliar with and getting it set up, Michael took the drink offered to him and said, "Let's get started, motherfucker!"

After shooting a countless number of zombies and saving many terrified civilians, Michael found his legs draped across Gavin's lap. Gavin didn't seem to notice. Michael found himself staring at the British man's face. He had to admit that it was adorable whenever Gav's face lit up whenever he killed a zombie or saved another NPC from total disaster. After a while, Gavin seemed to notice Michael staring at him.

He looked back at Michael, smiling to see him blushing at being caught in the act. Michael tried to look nonchalant as he picked up his controller and stared at the screen again. "You can't kill me, you fucker!" he yelled at the zombie trying to murder him on the screen.

The rest of the evening went by quickly, and after getting most of the achievements and beating half the game, it was late enough that Gavin should probably go home. Gavin waved goodbye as he walked into the night, wondering what was the fastest way to go home. He definitely wasn't expecting the door to open and Michael fling himself onto him, arms latching around his neck and kissing his lips roughly. Gavin stumbled backwards in shock and they both fell over. "I guess you can stay for the night," Michael said quietly. Gavin smiled. "That sounds good to me." They kissed again, a lighter and more meaningful kiss.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's confused and Michael's confused at his confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha uhh was it smart to add a second part???????? i apologize for short chapters i have very little time and a very little attention span :((( ill make the next ones longer i think if people want any more of this story

Gavin woke up with a gasp. He had no recollection of last night. All he remembered was getting attacked when he was about to leave and Michael kissing him. He looked around. Michael was snoring next to him, looking as content as could be. With a slight hangover, Gavin got out of Michael’s bed and walked to the kitchen to grab a beer, but there were none to be found. The kitchen was a mess, as well as the rest of the whole apartment. A sudden flashback of them sloppily making out and Michael leading them to the bedroom appeared and disappeared just as quickly.  _  
_

Michael walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Moron," he said with a yawn. "Hi, Sleepyhead. What happened last night?" Gavin replied, mirroring the yawn. Michael blushed as he tried to recollect his memories of the other night, and Gavin suddenly remembered everything. There was a long, awkward silence. "I guess we should talk about it?" Michael broke the silence. His friend rushed out of the apartment without a reply. 

As much as he wanted to talk about what happened, Gavin was too nervous to talk about his romantic feelings toward Michael. He wasn't even entirely sure if his feelings are true or if they'd go away soon. He was always sure that Michael and Lindsay would end up together, so he never tried to make a move and pushed the damn thoughts out of his head whenever they had the nerve to present themselves. The thoughts were almost gone until last night when Michael had the nerve to kiss him. What were they thinking? 

He groaned and walked around the town for a while. He was replaying the scenes of last night in his head. 

_When entering the apartment again, Michael and Gavin immediately flung themselves onto the couch. "You're so fucking hot," Michael said during breaths in between their sloppy kisses. "I can't tell if I'm just drunk or if I'm extremely attracted to you, Gavin." Gavin_ mmfed _and leaned in to deepen the kiss. Michael grabbed his friend's shirt and pulled him up with him, leading the two of them to his bedroom. They took each others' shirts off and--_

Gavin groaned. He really wasn't ready to face Michael yet. He checked his phone to see a new text from Michael.

**Michael Jones: We have to talk about this sometime dude. What's going on with you?**


	3. Emotions Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get sorted out. Also Gavin is an indecisive mess about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what am i doing

Gavin stared at his phone for a good five minutes. He took a deep breath and started to type a reply.

**Gavin Free: Sorry. Let's talk about this another time.**

He turned off his phone and walked around for a couple more hours. He ended up in a park. Gavin sat down at the nearest park bench and sighed into his hands. Michael had actually replicated his feelings for him. He was also drunk as hell. Did that mean that their night was a result of the drunken duo or were the feelings real? 

He didn't think of himself as gay. Yeah, he may have had some far-from-heterosexual thoughts and fantasies every once in a while- but that was normal, right? Was he bisexual? Gavin slapped his cheek. He was being so fucking stupid.  _Just fucking make up your mind, Gavin_ , he thought aggressively. His aggressiveness to himself made him think of Michael even more. _  
_

The Brit turned his phone on again and wasn't surprised when a bunch of messages from Michael appeared.

**Michael Jones: Ugh Gavin**   
**Michael Jones: Fine**   
**Michael Jones: It's going to happen eventually though, dumbass**   
**Michael Jones: I don't regret any of last night. Even if you do.**   
**Michael Jones: God, I sound like a clingy fucking girlfriend. Text me back, asshole.**

Finally-

**Gavin Free: You don't regret anything?**   
**Michael Jones: Fucking finally, asshole**   
**Michael Jones: No. Do you?**   
**Michael Jones: Wait no. We're talking about this in person sometime. See ya.**

Gavin turned his phone off again and walked home to get some sleep to clear his mind.

\---------

The next day at the Achievement Hunter office wasn't as awkward as Michael thought it'd be. In fact, the two acted like nothing happened between each other. In the middle of a Minecraft Let's Play that Michael was sure was ending up too shitty to come out, Ryan poked fun and asked if Gavin and he did more than have bevs last night. Gavin's face flushed and Michael screamed, "Of course fucking not, Ryan!" Everyone left the subject alone.

At the end of the day Michael cornered Gavin once everyone left. "So, asshole," he started. Gavin gulped. Michael hadn't wanted to have this conversation just as much as Gavin didn't want it, but, at the same time, he really wanted to. 

"I'm so sorry for avoiding you, Michael," Gavin said, his head lowered. Michael pitied him. "Okay, maybe we shouldn't really talk about it yet, because I'm embarrassed as fuck. I just wanted to say that I have no regrets, and my feelings for you are real. That wasn't just the alcohol last night. I'm hoping that's the same for you, or this will be fucking awkward."

"I-I was worried that... I mean... I like you a lot Michael. So much," Gavin stuttered out. 

"So are we a thing now?" Michael asked. He sounded more desperate than he wanted to.

"I think so," his taller friend said. "Awesome." Michael leaned in to kiss his new partner, cherishing how sweet and soft his lips were. Gavin's mouth opened slightly and Michael slipped his tongue in exploring every last inch of his mouth. After hours (which seemed like only a couple minutes) Gavin finally broke the kiss and smiled. "See you tomorrow," he said happily. He kissed Michael on the cheek and left. Michael was speechless. What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey if someone wants to be a beta reader for me that'd be incredibly awesome <333 because it's hard to catch all of my stupid typos on my own. you could comment and we could talk over skype or tumblr or something idk i'd just be grateful to have someone to beta it (and new friend heck yeah)


End file.
